


Little Red Riding Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Shameless Shamless SMut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle has more of an effect than he realises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

“I’m a sexy little bitch.” Calle cried, and a ripple of laughter resonated from the small audience that had congregated to watch the last dress rehearsal. Various crew members and management staff were gathered in front of the stage as Calle, Anders and Øyvind worked their way through the Little Red Riding Hood sketch. Calle loved this skit, it was probably his favourite, and it always prompted a good response from whoever was watching, but he couldn’t help but feel that Anders wasn’t giving it his all today.

Anders clenched his teeth as inconspicuously as possible. He stumbled over his line, and the audience chuckled, mistaking his discomfort for acting, and he welcomed the camouflage. If anyone knew what was going through his brain… Calle shifted again, his head inching closer to Anders’ crotch, and Anders swallowed hard. _Try to think of something else_ , he told himself, furiously picturing his house, his dogs, his car, but still at the back of his head he couldn’t shake the image that had formed. He felt a warm blush begin to spread from his chest, up his neck before settling on his face. “Oh Uncle _Anders!_ ” Shit this was his cue; caught off guard, he looked down at Calle, and was met with an expectant gaze, Calle’s mouth hanging open and his eyebrows raised. _Oh god…_ He thought, trying with all his might not to imaging that mouth on his own, those lips wrapped around his…

Calle fell to the floor with a thump. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself, rubbing his head and looking up to see Anders disappearing behind the stage curtain. “What’s his problem?!” Øyvind cried, rubbing his elbow which he had landed on when he had fallen. “No idea…” Calle’s words trailed off as he stared after Anders. Øyvind huffed his annoyance and scrambled to his feet, dusting off his hands. “Well I’m going for a nap” He declared, walking in the other direction, towards the green room “Wake me up if his highness calms down.” He called over his shoulder to Calle. “Okay, bye.” Calle responded absentmindedly, before picking himself off the floor and removing the puppet and black cloak that was still draped around his shoulders. He decided to investigate, he wanted to know what had upset Anders, and knew he wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew the other man was okay.

Sitting on the bench in the changing room, Anders shifted his hips uncomfortably, willing the bulge in his trousers to go down. For a fleeting moment, he considered jerking himself off, to get rid of it for good, and the mental images of Calle would certainly help… His train of thought was interrupted by the changing room door swinging open, announcing Calle’s arrival. Anders quickly crossed his legs and leaned over his lap as to disguise the tell-tale bulge. “Hi” Calle said icily, standing in the doorway his blonde hair even more of a mess than usual, Ander’s imagined his fingers in that hair, helping him swallow his dick. “Earth to Anders!” Calle started towards him, clicking his fingers at him and Anders fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. “Sorry” He muttered, looking down at the floor. “What was that all about?” Calle continued, his voice softening slightly, but Anders just shook his head. “Is something wrong” He shook his head again. Calle sighed in frustration; how was he supposed to help if he wouldn’t tell him what was wrong? He walked over to where the other man was sat and knelt down in front of him, pushing his head forward so that he was directly in Anders’ line of sight. “I’m not going away” he said, his eyebrows raised. He put his hand on Anders’ knee “Seriously man, what’s wrong, you’re clearly not okay.

Anders swallowed hard, his heartbeat racing, and could feel his cock –now fully hard- twitch at the touch of the other man. He was right there, on his knees right where he had imagined him. Without realising what he was doing, he uncrossed his legs and bent down, kissing Calle rough and hard, his eyes squeezed shut, moaning quietly at the sensation of the other man’s soft lips on his.

Calle gasped at Anders’ unexpected actions, but found himself kissing back. When Anders pulled away, he was bright red, and panting. Their eyes found each other’s, and Calle swallowed hard. He looked down at his hand still on Anders’ knee and was distracted by… His mouth dropped open at the sight of Ander’s obvious erection. Calle looked up at the other man who was staring at him, his face a mixture of worry and embarrassment. “Is this why you left?” Calle asked, his voice low. Anders was taken aback by Calle’s directness and nodded silently, staring into the other’s blue eyes which seemed to darken as he smiled up at him from the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, allowing his other hand to rest on Anders’ other knee. “This we can deal with” He pushed his hands up Anders’ thighs, squeezing as he went, until he reached his groin, brushing his hand lightly over the bulge before deftly undoing his fly. “Calle!” Anders was unable to form a coherent sentence as he watched, wide eyed, his heart in his throat, and his dick straining painfully against its captors. Calle ignored him and grabbed the hem of his trousers. “Up.” He ordered and Anders obeyed, lifting his butt so that Calle could slide his trousers down to his ankles. Anders’ impressive member sprang to life in front of him, making Calle gasp audibly, a sound which stirred the arousal which was burning in the very depths of his stomach. Calle reached out and crazed the head with his fingertips, eyes watching Anders as he dropped his head back, heaving a sigh of pleasure. He took his cue and wrapped his long slender fingers around the base of his shaft, pumping slowly, his eyes never leaving Anders’ face.

 _Oh fuck!_ Anders thought to himself with eyes closed and what felt like 1000 volts of electricity pulsing through his veins. Calle’s skilful hand was teasing him, and he felt his thumb graze over his cock head, making him jerk and groan involuntarily. He tried to regulate his breathing, his head leaning back against the wall, but let out a huge unexpected grunt of pleasure when he felt a warm wet sensation at his tip. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to where Calle had taken the very end of him in his mouth and was gently sucking, his tongue flicking to and fro, causing a stream of light moans to spill from Anders’ lips. He kissed the lip once more, before smiling at Anders. “I’m a sexy little bitch” he murmured before unexpectedly taking Anders’ whole length into his mouth. Anders bucked at the sensation of his cock hitting the back of Calle’s throat. As the other man guided his dick in and out of his puckered lips, Anders began to feel the familiar pulls of orgasm collecting in his abdomen, his muscles clenching and his spine tingling. He stared at Calle, his eyes now tightly shut with tears squeezing out, taking his dick as far as he could, repeatedly choking and gasping. Anders’ hands found their way to the back of Calle’s head, grasping his hair, and began pumping into his mouth, savouring the sounds the other man was making, and throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm overwhelm him. Thrusting one last time and letting out a satisfied groan, Anders came into Calle’s mouth, before slumping against the wall behind him, panting. He looked ad Calle, who wiped his mouth then grinned at him, before getting to his feet and kissing Anders roughly, his tongue darting into the other man’s mouth so that Anders caught the faint, bitter taste of his own cum. “Glad we got that sorted out.” Calle suddenly said, breaking the kiss. “Maybe next time you’ll be honest with me about it?” Anders stared at him dumbstruck, and could only manage to nod. “Good” Calle winked at him turned on his heel and left him in the changing room, half naked, confused, and exhausted from what had just happened, but happy. Ridiculously happy.


End file.
